Topcon/Topcor R, F, RE lenses
(work in progress...)(temp location? stay on it's own page ?) Topcon/Topcor lenses that were based on the Exakta bayonet mount. (code xxB refers to build version which is identified by the serial number, for example: code 37B has a serial # 37xxxx, with a few exceptions, RE 20/4 & RE 28/2.8) * Topcor R (Preset aperture) (1957-1968) ** 2.8cm f2.8(prototype?) code 37B (37A?)(announced in 1960, but never released) ** 5cm f2.8(prototype?) code ??B ** 9cm f3.5 code 36B (end of 1958) ** 13.5cm f3.5 code 30B (1960) ** 13.5cm f2 code 31B (One of the first Topcor SLR lenses, was fastest in its class for many years) ** 20cm f4 code 38B (1960) ** 30cm f5.6 code 34B (1960) ** 30cm f2.8 code 70B (One of the first Topcor SLR lenses, was fastest in its class for many years)(AKA: Big Bertha)(till 1976) * Auto-Topcor (Also Autokinon) (1957) ** 3.5cm f2.8 code 29B (Also Autokinon code ??B) ** 5.8cm f1.8 code 28B(Also Autokinon code 63B) ** 10cm f2.8 code 32B(Also Autokinon code 68B) ** 13.5cm f3.5 code 10B * F Auto-Topcor (small window over focus distance scale) ** 35/2.8 code 74B ** 58/1.8 code 62B ** 100/2.8 code 68B ** 135/3.5 code 76B * Macro-Topcor ** 3cm f3.5 code 124B (3 sections, lens, conical extension tube, and adapter for more ext tubes) from 1240001 to 1240885 last known (1967) ** 5.8cm f3.5 code 101B (requires focusing extension tube or bellows) from 1010001 to 1010894 last known (1966) ** 13.5cm f4 code 113B (requires focusing extension tube or bellows) from 1130001 to 1131060 last known (1967) * RE Auto-Topcor (first in cm, then later in mm)(some only in silver, some only in black, rest available on both silver or black) ** 20/4 code 12344 (silver) from 1350001 to 1351311 last known (1969) ** 25/3.5 code 93B (silver/black) from 930001 to 935189 then skips to 936xxxx to 9367197 last known (rear set of filters)(1965) ** 28/2.8 code 12346 (silver/black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 1410001 to 1416137 last known (1971) ** 35/2.8 *** (cm) code 74B(silver) from 7400001 to 7412xxx (then switch to mm) *** (mm) code 74B from 7412xxx to 7419775 last known *** (cm) code 74BD N(NAVY)(silver) from 7411xxx to 7411695 last known *** (mm) code 74BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 742xxxx to 7422078 last known ** 58/3.5 Macro (Xenotar optical formula) *** code 137B from 1370001 to 1371440 last known *** code 137BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 13705001 to 13706342 last known *** code 137BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 13750001 to 13750329 last known ** 58/1.8 *** code 62B (silver) (same optics as F Auto) *** Code 99B (silver) (new different optics from 62B, 2nd and 3rd elements were separated) from 990001 to 9901920 (1964) *** Code 116B new mechanicals, from 1160001 to 11608302 (1965) *** Code 129B (black or chrome) (cm/mm)(optics changed again) From: 1161xxxx to 11670435 last known (1966) *** Code 129BD (silver) (Navy) from: 1165xxxx to 11650401 last known (1967) *** Code 129BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from: 1168xxxx to 11685922 last known (1971) ** 58/1.4 *** (cm) code 94B (silver) from 940001 to 941363 last known (1963) *** (cm) code 112B (silver) from 1120001 to 1121xxx (then switch to mm)(1965) *** (mm) code 112B (silver) from 1230001 to 1241163 last known *** (mm) code 112BG (black)(AUTO-TOPCOR) from 11250001 to 11253730 last known (1971) ** 85/1.8 code 133B(black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 1330001 to 1330788 last known (1973) ** 100/2.8 *** code 75B (silver) from 7500001 to 7508333 last known (1965) *** code 75BD N(Navy)(silver) from 75085xx to 7508550 ? (1966) *** code 75BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 7510001 to 7511339 last known (1972) ** 135/3.5 *** (cm) code 76B (silver) from 7600001 to 7616xxx (then switch to mm) (1963) *** (mm) code 76B (silver) from 7620001 to 7623826 last known *** (mm) code 76BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 7630001 to 7631976 last known (1973) ** 135/4 macro ** 200/5.6 *** (cm) code 98B (silver) from 9800001 to 9802874 last known (1966) *** (mm) code 98B (silver) from 9830001 to 9833114 last known (1973) *** (mm) code 98BG (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 98000001 to 98000980 last known (1977) ** 300/5.6 code 155B (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 15500001 to 15500449 last known (1965) ** 500/5.6 code 111B (black) (AUTO-TOPCOR) from 11100001 to 11100364 last known (1969) * RE Zoom Auto-Topcor ** 87-205/4.7 *** code 130B (silver) from 1300001 to 1302830 last known (1967) *** code 130BD N(Navy)(silver) from 130xxxx *** code BG (black) from 13050001 to 1307629 last known (1972) *** code ? (black)(no tripod mount) from 1xxxx to 10906 last known ** Reflector-Topcor1000/7(Not released) ** 1000/11(Not released)? * RE GN Topcor (Guide Number) (Uses a cam vs a helicoid for focusing) ** 35/1.8 (prototype presented at 1974 Photokina)(Not released) ** 50/1.8 code 158B (black) from 15800001 to 15805360 last known ** 50/1.4 M (Multi coated) code 157B (black) from 15700001 to 15703625 last known * RE Topcor (Other manufacture) (1976) ** 28/2.8 code 701B from 701xxxx ** 35/2.8 code 702B from 702xxxx ** 55/1.7 code 711B from 711xxxx ** 135/2.8 code 703B from 703xxxx ** 200/3.3 code 722B from 722xxxx ** Zoom *** 35-100/3.5-4.3 code ? * http://www.topgabacho.jp/Topconclub * info as per Topcon Story by Marco Antonetto * http://forum.mflenses.com/re-auto-topcor-serial-number-and-name-ring-description-t65089.html Category:Topcon Category:Japanese lens makers Category:Japanese lenses Category:Exakta mount